Three
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: With Light inprisoned, and a heartbreaking decision to be made, just what will happen to him? LxLight.


Light opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling. Its white, prison-like feel was somehow comforting him. Lulling his eyes into its never-ending oblivion. He sat up, still gazing into the ceiling, transfixed by the pure white, dimming his mind of his other senses. Something in Light's mind wandered off to sleep, while the rest of his mind stayed purely awake, mind set on looking at the ceiling for an eternity. Light knew staring into the ceiling was pointless. He could still feel it, his sanity dying in this pale, white cell. He just didn't want to believe it.

He remembered that day, when L had locked Kira away in here. It wasn't his fault. L couldn't understand Kira's ideals. Light realised not even he could understand Kira anymore. So he became scared when he felt his sanity die in between this walls, for he understood how frightfully insane the mass murderer was, and knew that Kira was much more than a name anymore. He was a totally different person, crammed up into Light's body, two voices shouting for control over one mind. It was a torture like no other to hear the vile things it whispered.

Kira said such horrible things about Light, his family, his friends, the taskforce, L...  
_L._  
Why did what Kira said about L bother him so much?  
_L...L...L..._  
The man behind the letter. The greatest detective of the world. A symbol of justice.  
_L...L...Why L?_  
The man who never revealed his name or face. Ryuzaki. L.  
_L...please..._  
The three best detectives in the world.  
_L!_  
He didn't care about what happened to his family or his friends. Just L.  
_L...let...me...go..._  
Why did he care so much for the quirky little detective...unless...  
Just as Light stumbled upon the truth, a strange clear gas was pumped into Light's cell, and he fell unconscious.  
A silver tear fell on the keyboard far away, lost and alone, staring at Light's unmoving body.  
"Its done. Kira is dead."

Light awoke in a world of white. A world of nothingness, to be exact. There was no beginning or end to the blinding white surrounding him, with no sign of any ground or sky. There was just him, painted onto a canvas of emptiness. Not a sound to be heard, not a thing to be seen...just Light and the white abyss.  
Or so he thought.  
A dark shape in the distance, coming closer, coming for him.  
Oh god.  
Was this it? The inevitable end? A final, eternal darkness? The reaper about to swing his scythe down on Light's head?  
"Light-kun."  
L. It was L, the mysterious detective, in the distance, coming closer, faster, to Light.  
An explosion of pain and memories blasted into Light's brain.  
He remembered. L...the person he loved.  
No. Why was he here? In this world of white...?  
Had he died? Had Kira...?  
No. He couldn't bear to think about that possibility.  
But L was here, with him, in his death. That was all that mattered now. Being with his love.  
Light began running, not knowing where this sudden energy had come from but too happy to care. Running for what seemed like forever, chasing this mirage of L further and further away. It was breaking Light's heart, until he could take no more, and fell to his knees, crying, begging the pain of seeing this fake L go away, the dull ache in his heart screaming at him inside, demanding to be heard. Light dragged himself two more steps, reached up for L's hand, and the world faded to black.

"Light-kun. Wake up. You're safe now...they won't look for you here."  
L's soft black eyes were locked on Light, trying desperately to coax him awake. He hadn't wanted to do the stunt with the knockout gas, but desperate times called for desperate measures.  
By convincing everyone else on the taskforce that Light/Kira was dead, he had managed to get Light's sleeping body out of the coffin and replaced before his 'funeral'. Fortunately Kira had stopped killing by this time, and...  
L snapped out of his thoughts quickly as Light began to wake slowly, making a small groan and scream as he did so. But then he saw L's smiling face staring back into his, and relaxed slightly. At least the detective was...here? Light grabbed the arm of the detective suddenly, startling him a little bit. It wasn't a mirage. L was really here, in this garden...? How had he got here? Light was confused, he didn't remember being released from his cell...  
L watched Light trying to figure it out. He would understand soon enough...just give him some time for the knockout gas to wear off.  
Light understood somewhat. He had been knocked out by something, hallucinated and was now here, in this pretty collection of flowers. This was L's doing. He remembered the conclusion he himself had reached on the detective before this all happened, and smiled. L loved him too. The only explanation for this whole experience. Light reached forward and kissed him, passionately and full of raw emotion, an emotion he hadn't felt in quite a while.  
"I love you L...I missed you while I was dead."  
L blushed and smiled. Those were the words he had wanted to hear for such a long time...so long...  
His eyes were full of love and emotion, as he took Light's hand in his and whispered.  
"Are you mad at me Light-chan? For killing you, locking you away and technically kidnapping you?" L said, his voice and eyes full of worry and fear.  
Light's heart melted as he gazed into those deep eyes of L's and smiled softly.  
"I could never be mad at you L...I think I quite enjoyed being kidnapped and killed."  
L smiled, and then kissed Light intensely with as much love as he could. Light's lips were a lot softer than he thought they would be, and they were warm.  
Light sat down on a nearby bench, with L snuggled into his side. He could feel the little detective's heartbeat on the side of his torso. His silky, misshapen black hair was a soft pillow for Light's head, and L just fit into place at his side like he had been made to go there. They sat there for what seemed like forever, not moving, not having to speak, just breathing in this moment.  
"I love you Light-chan...I know a place that is more comfortable than this bench though." L said, a mischievous smile on his face. Light laughed, and followed the detective inside.


End file.
